Fungeon for two
by give-it-a-try
Summary: Turbo and King Cybug are trapped in the Fungeon, and KC got a little idea on how to spend the time together. ( warning contains BD )


Turbo backed away from the enormous monster in front of him.

The insectoid creature, skittered quickly after the racer, shifting his weight on the back legs when he stopped and raising his head and torso almost touching the high ceiling of the room.

King Candy in his cybug body, in all his tremendous glory was standing there facing his less pleasant counterpart, rocking lightly from left to right, like a snake ready to catch his prey, fangs and claws bared.

They had been locked in the fungeon together until Vanellope and the other were to decide what to do of them. There was a guard at the door, but mercy wasn't probably in his plans after all Turbo had done to Sugar Rush.

" Well, well, well, what have we got here?" says the cybug, smiling viciously.

Turbo whimpered without answering, all of his courage and his sharp tongue had been stripped off of him from his obvious disadvantage in size. He was an outsider to this game, which meant that if King Candy wanted him dead, these where his last moments.

The cybug purred softly licking his lips and eyeing him mischievously.

" ...so you're not going to flaunt your driving skills or something? hmm? maybe threaten me, saying how you'll run me over with your kart?"

He asks teasingly, knowing by the look on the face of his fiend that he won't get an answer, amused from how his figure seems to scare the now not-so-proud-and-loud racer.  
The giant flickers his claws and grins.

"Now, what should I do with you?"

Turbo averts the other's nightmerish, piercing gaze, swallowing hard, he squeezes himself against the hard rock wall, there is no where to go.  
With a quick and fluid movement, graceful even with the colossal size, the cybug spins around , slapping the little gray man with his pink glowing cerci sending him flying to the other side of the room. He chuckles darkly.

The racer can't help it but let out a yell when he is hit violently, and whine when his helmet clad head hits the floor in the fall with a thud.  
As he tries to get up to his feet, trotting in a zig-zag pattern across the room, the bug dives in. Head low. His glowing tails dance behind him, following his movements.

He swipes the smaller character with his sharp claws and presses him against the wall with his hand, keeping him a few feet away from the pavement. He lowers his long neck further so their faces are a few inches afar. His breath is sickeningly sweet and his eyes bright.

The racers lets out a pathetic whimper, the King caresses gently, slowly the side of Turbo's neck with a talon, drawing a shiver from his victim. Purring delighted he decides to rest his clawed thumb, over the other's throat pressing just enough to hinder slightly his breathing.

" P-Pleathee don't kill me!" Whines the grey man, squirming pathetically.

" Kill you? oh no no... ohoho I just want to enjoy myself a little..." he answers, grinning madly. While the other stares at him half terrified half confused, he adds a little more pressure to his throat. Making his breath quicken and diving in his skin lightly, leaving a red streak of blood flourish.

The racer closes his eyes and a muffled cry escapes his lips.

He slides the tip of two talons of his free hand under the hedge of Turbo's signature helmet and tugs it away, revealing a messy and oily mohawk. The Cybug plays briefly with the black dirty hair stroking the little man's head lovingly enjoying how he trembles in his grasp.

But Turbo won't stand this treatment, he won't stand being treated as a... as toy for an overgrown beetle! In a desperate act he bites the Cybug's hand as hard as he can.

King Candy yelps and drops the little pest, mostly for the surprise given from the unexpected rebellion than from the actual pain.  
The racer sinks down to the ground, quickly he gets up and frantically runs under the abdomen of the giant bug, aiming for the door, hoping he can reason the guard to let him out. But when he's only halfway to the exit, he feels something clench around one of his legs, he trips and falls face first to the floor as he is dragged back.

He leaves a red trail of blood, from his now broken nose as he is lugged unceremoniously over the cold surface beneath his body, he flails his arms and tries to get hold on something, but the floor is too slippery.

" nice try" The candy monster chuckles " not fast enough, I'm afraid" he adds in a mocking tone.

He hauls the squirming man under his figure, and keeps him in place with a hand, humming slightly he uses one of his claws to cut though the fabric of Turbo's jumpsuit, he draws a line from the neck to his lower back.  
The little man can feel the hard nail tearing his clothes and scrape his skin.

"W-what are you doing?" he whines panicked.

"Oh, you'll see~ " purrs the cybug in his ear, amused.

The racer shivers and his face turns red as he is stripped of his clothes, the air in the room is cool but the breath of the monster on his naked back is weirdly warm.

Pressed on the floor like this he can't turn his head, but he feels the King shifting position. The bug is arching his back curling his tail under his body, his member, striped pink and purple was now exposed, fully erected.

"Take a deep breath " mocked the monster before he forced his way inside the little man.

Turbo, startled, cried out. His face red and twisted from a pained expression, tears running down his face as he is violated and stretched, he feels as if was being thorn in half.

King Candy adjusted himself, steadied his hard candy legs and grunted as the racer was squirming around his flesh.

" Calm now, I'm not even halfway in~ " he purred in the other's ear as he started pushing himself deeper, slowly.

Unable to form coherent thoughts Turbo stood, gasping for air, shifting slightly as his own member became hard but was uncomfortably trapped under his weight.

As King Candy begins to pump inside him, he shudders and groan loudly before biting his lips trying to keep quiet. The pace is slow and maddening, his whole body is warm and heated and the cold floor almost stings him, between pants and gasps he tries to voice out something.

" Hmm? yes what is it? I can't hear you" muses the giant bug

"f-fah.. fast..er" He manages to utter.

The bug chuckles pleased.

" faster? who are you talking with m'dear?

"f-faster..m-my kin-kiNG!" he finally cries.

The cybrid smiles amused and picks up speed, thrusting roughly, Turbo can't hold it anymore and moans shamelessly keeping his eyes shout.  
It doesn't take him much time to come, he shudders and his semen is splattered on his grey belly and the floor. But the king keeps going and going, to the point where the little man's body starts to ache.

The King finishes with a moan trembling lightly, Turbo quivers as he feels the other's member twitch inside of him, and the sticky warm substance filling him and dripping out, on his ass and between his legs.

"hmmm a wonderful ride indeed" King Candy comments.

The cybug then moves his hand away from his little friend's back leaving him free , he moves himself out, making more of his sweet seed ooze out of the racer.

Turbo doesn't move away, pained, he stretches a bit and simply lies down, dizzy, exausted, still pink on the cheeks, blood trailing down his face .

The gargantuan creature scoops up his mate gently, ruffling his hair with one of his claws, before curling up with him in a corner and falling asleep.


End file.
